Cruel Obsesión
by ly orixa
Summary: SEGUNDA PARTE DE "TE BURLASTE DE MI" Parecia que todo se arreglaria, pero de algun modo las cosas dieron un giro bastante horrible
1. Prologo

**QUE ONDAAAA GENTE DE LA INTERNETTT! XD tiempo sin leernos no creen? bueno les traigo nada mas y nada menos que la segunda parte de "te burlaste de mi" pero primero que nada quiero disculparme mucho mucho porque estuve en clases y me era totalmente imposible escribir, pero no se hable mas que aqui esta esta segunda parte que fue especialmente creada para resolver las dudas que muchos de ustedes parecian tener a lo largo de la historia, que tambien me disculpo tenia una que otra incoherencia y no me explicaba muy bien. Espero esta secuela sea de su agrado y resuelva sus dudas, sino aqui andare para que pregunten!**

**PD: esta es una segunda parte, para que la leas debes haber leido primeramente el fanfiction de "Te burlaste demi" ademas es una historia que involucra situaciones homosexuales. Es una historia en un universo alterno a Naruto y claramente estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo hago cosas que su autor jamas haria XD**

**bueno dicho todo eso podemos comenzar!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**PROLOGO**

El secreto más grande que he guardado en mi vida de la forma más celosa ha sido increíblemente para mí mismo. Me había enamorado de él a primera vista, pero el día en que le conocí no había nada más en mi mente que mi supuesta mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno, pero sé perfectamente que mi corazón sintió un vuelco al instante de cruzar mis ojos con los suyos, aunque mi mente trató siempre de negarlo. Así fue como Sasuke Uchiha entró en mi vida, como me enamoré de él y como traté de negarlo para no causar problemas aun cuando eso hizo lo contrario.

Al principio de todo lo único que me importaba era que Sakura fuese feliz, y haría cualquier cosa, de eso estaba seguro, y para lograrlo lo primero era seguir el plan de Shikamaru, sin embargo para mi mala suerte de algún modo la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura me trajo más líos de los que esperé, además eso no fue suficiente para satisfacer al destino con mis desgracias, porque Gaara apareció en escena diciendo que me amaba, lo que complicó el asunto de forma extraña, ya que del modo más insólito las historias se entrelazaron arruinándolo más y más.

No obstante, de haberme dado cuenta de cómo transcurría la obra tras el escenario me abría salido de escena desde el principio. A lo que me refiero es que pude ahorrarme todo este embrollo aceptando desde el principio que yo amaba más a Sasuke de lo que amaba a Sakura y la habría dejado arreglar sus asuntos amorosos con Rock-Lee y Gaara. Pero en vez de eso seguía negando que Sasuke me interesaba y me dejaba manipular por el ya mencionado triángulo amoroso y arrastraba a Sasuke de paso cuando él y yo pudimos ser tan felices desde aquel día en que me encontré con sus brillantes ojos negros. Además a estas alturas dejé que las cosas se salieran de control y ahora también estoy enamorado de Gaara y él de mí, que como es obvio, hace un embrollo más grande y también hace más difícil mandar a los demás al diablo.

No sé cómo decirlo, pero es difícil escoger entre tres personas que amo, es decir, no creo ser tan egoísta para sólo elegir a uno. Además, ahora que estoy en un punto neutro y a sabiendas de lo que tramaba cada uno de los jugadores, no sé hacia donde moverme. Bueno, no es como decir "quiero esto" y simplemente tomarlo…

Froté mis ojos por el cansancio y después busqué la manta que estaba en algún lugar de la cama con cuidado de no despertarle. Era la quinta noche que no podía dormir pese a la pesadez de mis ojos que imploraban algo de sueño. Me cubrí hasta la barbilla y miré detenidamente a Gaara por la espalda. Recorrí cada centímetro e su cuerpo con la mirada preguntándome miles de cosas. Luego de un rato me acerqué más a él. Respiré hondo para percibir su aroma y luego acerqué un poco más mi rostro a su cuello, quería dormir así, pero el roce de mi nariz fría le despertó. Se volvió y me miró sin decir una sola palabra. Vi sus enmarcados ojos celestes y suspiré profundamente. De forma involuntaria le di un delicado beso que él no rechazó, aunque en verdad tampoco aceptó, luego él se acomodo en mi pecho y me pareció que volvió a dormir, pero yo no pude imitarle, sólo seguía suspirando.

Sentí que había dormido muy poco, porque a la mañana siguiente me sentía tan cansado como los días anteriores. Garra ya no se encontraba en la cama, pero eso no me preocupó, porque apenas giré un poco para estirarme él entraba nuevamente a la habitación, sin embargo él aún se veía tan extraño como anoche, pero no dije nada, esperé a que él hablara, pues parecía que lo haría.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte – empezó tal como lo había pensado, pero no tenia su mirada en mi, parecía que me evitaba.

- ¿qué es? – pregunte con calma e inocencia.

- Aún amas a Sasuke, ¿verdad? – declaró aún sin mirarme y en un tono natural, como si aquello no tuviera nada de malo. Sentí como la aparente paz con la que mi vida había transcurrido los últimos meses se iba burlándose de mí. Bajé la mirada y suspiré cansado.

- ¿por qué has vuelto a hablar de él? – pregunté con voz áspera

- Sólo dime si lo amas – lo miré profundamente unos instantes sin saber que contestar. Desvié mi mirada hacia el suelo.

- Gaara, sabes que estoy contigo porque…

- Porque sientes algo muy fuerte por mi… fue lo que dijiste – me interrumpió subiendo el tono de su voz – pero no me amas a mí, sino a Sasuke – en este punto había clavado sus ojos en mi. Ojos muy furiosos.

- Por supuesto que no – dije mintiéndole, aunque sé que no se lo tragó – te amo – escuché las palabras huecas a las que quería imprimirles un sentimiento que quería tener. Después sacudí un poco mi cabeza, ¡qué estaba diciendo!, ¡claro que amaba a Gaara! – por favor, no me hagas esto. De verdad te amo. Estoy contigo porque es lo que quiero, porque te quiero…

- Por favor Naruto, pude soportar esta farsa porque quería estar contigo, pero no creas que puedo vivir tranquilo viéndote como zombi a cada momento, sabiendo que cuando estamos juntos sólo piensas en el maldito Uchiha. Escucha Naruto, lo mejor será que esto termine y que lo dejemos por la paz, mejor ve y pelea por lo que en verdad quieres – bajó la mirada y apretaba los puños luchando por no llorar, aunque sabía perfectamente que no lo haría.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Gaara? – el sentimiento que llegó a mí con esas palabras me alegró un poco, porque no quería que Gaara me abandonara y eso me hacía recordar porque estaba con él.

- ¡porque te amo Naruto! – perdió totalmente los estribos, me dio la espalda, pero no lloraría – ¡justo porque te amo quiero que seas feliz carajo! No sé si lo entiendas, pero sólo porque de verdad te amo quiero dejar que seas feliz con Sasuke, porque sé que es lo que quieres.

- Gaara…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

estense listos porque esto apenas es parte del comienzo, espero lo disfruten mucho!


	2. Cometiendo errores

**feliz añoooooo!**

**bueno, primero que nada quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar T.T**

**es una larga historia pero se resume a que mi lap se quedo sin bateria y el cable se jodio y el cap estaba ahi**

**entonces me quede sin cable, sin lap y sin cap**

**pero ya estamos aquiiiii con el primer cap de esta continuacion que espero os este gustando porque sino dejare de escribir**

**bueno solo recordar que como Naruto no es mio pues solo puedo hacer que mi imaginacion vuele**

**espero lo disfruten, y el siguiente cap no tardara por que en realidad esta casi terminado XD**

**sin mas ahora lean! y gracias por seguirme! **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Capitulo uno: cometiendo errores**

**Naruto **

- No entiendo – Shikamaru hizo una mueca con mi comentario anterior, yo lo miré sin expresión alguna y como no contesté él volvió a pensar en qué decir. - ¿cómo? Es decir, por qué Gaara te dejaría de ese modo, así como así – esta vez yo hice una mueca y me alcé de hombros.

- Pues fue lo que dijo…Creo que es lo que quería – mi tono de voz se apagó porque no sabía que decir. Hice una pausa y luego lancé un bufido – cometí un error… ¿verdad?

- No tiene nada de malo, supongo que sí él fue el que lo sugirió es porque realmente te ama. Aunque me parece muy extraño, pues hace sólo unos meses estaban perfectos

- No me refiero a eso. Entiendo perfectamente a Gaara, sé que es porque me ama que me está dejando libre, pero es mi culpa que se sienta tan mal, yo lo orillé a esto, mi actitud se lo gritaba, además también alejé a Sasuke de mi lado… ahora no sé qué es lo que debería hacer.

- ¿Por qué no escuchas a Gaara?

Mis ojos estaban húmedos, estaba al borde el llanto, pero simplemente miré a Shikamaru transmitiéndole todo mi dolor.

Caminaba por las calles desoladas hacía mi casa, tenía la mirada hundida en el concreto y mis pasos eran lentos, como si no quisiera llegar a ningún lugar, como si a mis pies les pesara o les lastimara tocar el suelo. Sentía un dolor asfixiante en el pecho y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Y todo empeoró cuando llegué a la bifurcación del camino, iría hacía la casa de Sasuke o me iría a llorar como princesa a la mía, vaya que quería hacer lo segundo, mis ojos suplicaban que los dejara. Con gran resignación tomé todo el aire que pudieron mis pulmones y me encaminé hacía la casa de Sasuke. Una vez ahí volví a tomar aire, cerré los ojos con fuerza para quitarme el mareo, pues ya no podía con aquel dolor en mi estomago que provocaban los nervios.

Alcé mi mano para tocar, pero en cuanto rocé la puerta ésta se abrió un poco por sí misma. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, no supe que hacer, me quedé ahí parado un instante como imbécil. No pasaba nada y decidí entrar, aunque no sé quien en su sano juicio lo hubiera hecho. Me paré en la sala buscando a alguien con la mirada, traté de escuchar algo y fue un golpe en la parte alta lo que me llamó la atención. Dudé unos segundos, porque en realidad no había sido invitado a entrar, mucho menos a entrometerme en lo que no me llamaban, pero aún así subí lenta y cuidadosamente. Incluso me aterré pensando que el sonido de mi corazón me delataría.

Llegué a la habitación de Sasuke, me asomé, y fue la primera vez que sentí la verdadera fuerza del arrepentimiento.

**Sasuke**

Tenía como veinticinco minutos despierto, pero no quería salir de la cama aún. Podía sentir el calor del sol entrando por la ventana, sentía sus intenciones de robarle la oscuridad a mis parpados. Sentía el aire frío y la suavidad de mi manta, definitivamente no estaba listo para abandonar mi comodidad y para entrar en la rutina diaria que se empeñaba en destrozarme la vida. Sin embargo ese día en especial había algo más que buscaba causar ese sufrimiento en mí, mi hermano entró con brusquedad a mi habitación, corrió las cortinas permitiéndole a la luz golpearme más fuerte. Me despojó de mis cálidas cobijas y me gritó algo al oído. La rabia se apoderó de cada centímetro de mi cuerpo que lo primero que pensé fue meterle un buen golpe al imbécil de Itachi, pero estaba aún algo soñoliento y fue más fácil para él esquivarlo y burlarse de mí. Abrí un poco más los ojos y apreté los dietes, lo miré ahí parado con su rostro perfecto y una sonrisa petulante, me enfadé más, pero él no se inmutó, se veía en realidad divertido y tenía en su rostro un deje de ternura.

- Vamos Sasuke, hoy pasaremos el día juntos – dijo en un tono más alegre que de costumbre. Lo que me faltaba. Quería objetar aquella absurda idea, pero Itachi me tomó del brazo y me arrastro hasta el baño, me quitó el pijama de un jalón dejándome solo en interiores. La sangre se amontonó en mis mejillas, pero Itachi no lo notó. Me metió en la regadera y salió del baño. Yo hervía en rabia, pero ya estaba ahí. Me deshice del resto de mi ropa, giré la perilla y esperé a que el agua caliente empapara mi cuerpo. A los pocos segundos escuche otra vez la voz de Itachi.

- Si no sales de ahí en 5 minutos entraré por ti – amenazó. Yo hice una mueca y volví a concentrarme en mi ducha.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño al entrar en mi habitación había un par de prendas nuevas sobre mi cama. Unos pantalones color caqui y un suéter azul cobalto. Primero me molesté mucho, ¡qué diablos pensaba Itachi!, no tenía dos años, pero después me relajé un poco y me resigné a ponerme aquella ropa, después de todo era un regalo de mi hermano y cuando vi la marca noté que era ropa muy cara, no había de otra.

Minutos después bajé las escaleras y vi a Itachi que esperaba paciente sentado con gracia en el sofá. Cuando escuchó mis pasos volvió su mirada hacía mi y su rostro se iluminó con una hermosa sonrisa al verme, eso me ruborizó, pero aún no entendía porque aquella incomodidad, era mi hermano.

Llegamos temprano al centro comercial, aún me sentía algo incomodo, pues Itachi solía llamar mucho la atención de chicas jóvenes y también de algunos muchachos, pero esa incomodidad se transformó en furia al ver a dos personas con quien no quería encontrarme. Los amigos de mi hermano no eran exactamente divertidos o agradables. Eran personas extrañas y si eran amigos de mi hermano eran igual de insoportables. Fruncí el ceño, se suponía que estaríamos juntos, claro, no era como que me molestara no estar solo con él, pero no quería esa compañía. Nos acercamos a ellos y comenzaron inmediatamente a burlarse de mi o a hacer comentarios sarcásticos, tal como lo hacía Itachi.

Kisame no me molestaba tanto, porque era algo estúpido y a veces era divertido. El que era un verdadero problema era el estúpido de Deidara, pues siempre estaba encima de mi hermano y era un pésimo bromista.

Nos dirigimos a un café y desayunamos. Itachi y los demás reían y bromeaban, pero yo no podía estar tranquilo, cada cosa que decían me molestaba a sobremanera, aunque no podía entender por qué. Mi cabeza me dolía y cada vez estaba más de mal humor. Intenté distraerme para dejar de escuchar las estupideces que decían. Di un breve paseo con la mirada por los alrededores. Sólo había gente, ruido y muchas otras cosas inútiles. Seguí avanzando y algo llamó fuertemente mi atención. Mientras los estúpidos hablaban Deidara tomaba la mano de mi hermano de una forma algo comprometedora pero Itachi no decía nada. Sentí una quemazón en mi pecho y actué impulsivamente. Me levanté bruscamente de la mesa llamando la atención de más personas.

- Creo que no soy necesario aquí. Me voy a casa – declaré y di media vuelta. Itachi se puso de pie instantáneamente.

- Espera – me detuve un poco y vi de reojo como Deidara quería detenerlo, así que volví a andar nuevamente. Itachi se soltó y me siguió, pero yo ya había empezado a correr.

No sé de dónde saqué fuerzas, pero llegué a casa corriendo sin detenerme. No tenía la menor idea de por qué me encontraba así, ni por qué había empezado a llorar. Me sentía como un estúpido. Mi hermano llegó unos segundos después, pero en cuanto le escuché corrí a mi habitación, él me siguió rápidamente sin preocuparse por cerrar la puerta, por mala suerte no pude cerrar yo la de mi recamara para que dejara de molestarme. Empujó la puerta con fuerza y me hizo tambalear. Su rostro estaba impregnado con furia, pero también sentía el mío muy caliente, así que yo también me veía furioso. Nos miramos fijamente sin mover un solo musculo. Él comenzó a caminar hacia mí, pero yo retrocedía también. Topé con la cama y caí sentado sobre ésta, tomé una almohada y quise golpearlo, pero de nada sirvió.

- ¡largo de aquí! – grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero eso provocó que las lágrimas se derramaran. Itachi vaciló un poco.

- ¡qué diablos te pasa Sasuke! – preguntó con tono furioso mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.

- ¡no tengo la más mínima puta idea! – esa respuesta sorprendió a Itachi, porque no dijo ni hizo nada, sólo me miró, pero ya no había rabia en sus ojos.

Trató de acercar una mano a mi rostro, yo me hice hacía atrás apretando los dientes, pero él insistió hasta alcanzarla. Su roce era suave, pero sus manos estaban heladas, por lo que me estremecí un poco. Además seguía furioso conmigo mismo por no entender que jodidos me pasaba. Itachi comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla lentamente hasta el punto en el que no pude contenerme y me lancé a sus brazos a llorar como una nenita. Tal como lo había hecho ya una vez. Era realmente vergonzoso que estuviera haciéndolo nuevamente, pero esta vez no tenía ningún motivo, sólo sentí un deseo enorme por estar con él. Lloré todo lo que pude. Él seguía abrazándome y acariciado mi espalda. Mi mente estaba fallando. Me levanté lentamente, busqué su rostro. Subí lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a sus mejillas, escuché cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Mi nariz rozó sus mejillas y se deslizaba por su rostro hasta sus labios. Él había estado inmóvil hasta que me acerqué peligrosamente a su boca. Me detuve unos instantes a pensar todo aquello, aunque no fue un buen trabajo, porque sólo había algo en mi mente, el ridículo pensamiento de "quiero esos labios". Mi mente estaba fallando. Continué con mi objetivo pero esta vez Itachi no retrocedió, sólo esperó a que yo tomara lo que quería. Apenas toqué sus labios, me detuve a escuchar su corazón y sentir su aliento, luego me aventuré a unirlos más, que era todo lo que obtendría, o eso pensaba hasta que Itachi correspondió ese rocé haciéndolo un verdadero beso. Me arriesgue a pedir la entrada a su boca y me fue concedida para mi sorpresa. Me encontré con su lengua y me deleité con el exquisito sabor de mi hermano… ¿qué?, ¡maldita sea!, pero claro, Itachi era mi hermano, ¿cómo podía estar tan perdido? Me detuve abruptamente y quise separarme, pero sentí la mano de Itachi en mi nuca y cómo me prohibía alejarme. Él fue quien buscó mis labios ahora, pero de una manera más salvaje. Llegó rápidamente a donde nos habíamos quedado. Era delicioso, no podía negarlo, pero me seguía asustando el hecho de que estaba haciendo eso con mi hermano.

**Itachi **

¡Maldición!, eso debía ser una broma de mal gusto, porque en verdad no podía creer que estaba besando a mi hermanito. Mi corazón estaba tan acelerado que creí que explotaría, ¡pero vaya que beso! Mi mente rugía para que me detuviera, ¿acaso no me había dado cuenta qué carajos estaba haciendo?, pero mi cuerpo seguía adelante, quería más. Comencé a besar a Sasuke con mayor pasión y lujuria. Abandoné su cabeza y bajé por su espalda lentamente haciéndole estremecer. Se arqueó un poco y lanzó un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido. No lo negaré, eso me excitó bastante. Busqué como deshacerme de su suéter y me divertí recorriendo su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen y regresar a la espalda. Sasuke seguía gimiendo por lo bajo. Detuve el beso porque necesitaba aire, pero también porque ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Oculté mi mirada avergonzado, pero Sasuke buscaba levantar mi rostro, cuando lo hizo volvió a besarme delicadamente y susurró "no te detengas", yo lo miré aterrado e indeciso, "por favor" continuó y depositó un nuevo beso. Esta vez él quería despojarme de mi ropa, lo dejé hacerlo, que recorriera mi espalda con sus manos tibias, que me hiciera perder más la cabeza.

Lo recosté en su cama sin dejar de besarlo. Mis manos estaban en su cadera sin saber si debían arrancarle el pantalón, pues mi mente seguía fastidiando y al final no pude con ella. Me detuve más lentamente, me alejé sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos. Él deslizó sus manos por mi pecho hasta el abdomen y me miraba molesto.

- No lo haré Sasuke – solté

- Pero…

- No – dije e hice una pausa apretando los ojos – esto está mal

**Naruto **

No había duda de que él estaba ahí, de que sus labios estaban sobre los de él. Estaban semidesnudos y parecían disfrutar aquello.

Sentí que mi corazón se detenía, como siendo arrancado con fuerza. Sentí que mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo y como mi respiración entrecortada hacia todo más difícil.

Itachi se retiró de pronto, pero yo seguía ahí inmóvil sin poder creerlo, no escuché lo que decían, no podía pensar claramente. Sasuke miraba a Itachi suplicando que no se fuera, eso era obvio, después puso sus ojos tan abiertos y aterrados en mí, Itachi lo notó y giró para buscar lo que asustaba a Sasuke, su rostro palideció rápidamente y trató de decir algo que no entendí, mi cabeza estaba muy aturdida para recibir explicaciones, pero mi cuerpo sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer. Salí corriendo sin pensarlo, instinto. Mi pecho quemaba y las lágrimas nublaban mi visión. Sentí una mano tratando de detenerme, pero me solté, Salí de la casa apretando el paso, los dientes y los puños tratando de no pensar en lo que acababa de presenciar, pero apenas cerraba los ojos y esa imagen venía a mí como queriendo asfixiarme.

Seguía corriendo con quien sabe que fuerzas, sólo quería alejarme si era posible de todo, pero un cuerpo extraño me lo impidió. Topé con él de frente totalmente, pero no logré derribarlo. Éste me tomó de los hombros, seguro había notado que lloraba, pues no me dejó ir. Subí mi mirada para que aquella silueta me sorprendiera más y le diera otra bofetada a mi corazón.

Sus ojos negros resaltaban en aquella piel tersa y blanca, penetrantes, pero con un aire de preocupación. Mi mente seguía confundida, por lo que dejaba que mi cuerpo actuara por su cuenta, lo que después pensé no era buena idea.

Sai me sujetaba por los hombros, así que sólo pude abrazarlo para que me soltara, pero no era precisamente mi intensión, sólo quería llorara en los brazos de alguien para sacar todo mi odio y mi dolor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**listoooooo! ahi el primer cap. Resulto ser algo mas corto de lo que pensaba pero bueno, trataré de hacerlos mas largos jeje, pero es solo el principio tengan calma.**

**espero sus reviews con la esperanza de que me alienten jaja pueden mandar sugerencias, tomatazos, reclamos, lo que gusten XD**

**hasta la proximaaa y otra disculpa por haber tardado tanto!**


	3. Por mis estupideces

**la verdad es que me senti culpable por haber tardado tanto y por haber publicado y empezado otros fics sin terminar este, así que actualizare mas seguido.**

**gracias por los reviews y me alegra mucho que haya sido una sorpresa, porque justo asi esta planeado**

**XD**

**ya por ultimo quiero dedicar esta continuacion a una amiga mia del colegio XD ella me ha ayudado a planear mucho de lo que hay aqui**

**Pau, te voy a extrañar en el cole, pero espero que leas esto y sea de tu agrado, sino puedes regañarme T.T jajaja **

**bueno ya lean! **

**Capitulo dos: por mis estupideces **

**Naruto **

Seguro que me veía como un estúpido, en medio de la calle llorando como nenita en los brazos de un compañero de la escuela a quien por cierto apenas conocía, pero me era imposible apartarme de él, me era imposible dejar de llorar y me era imposible dejar de sentirme como estúpido, estúpido por haberme enamorado del imbécil de Sasuke Uchiha.

Tal vez me había asfixiado un poco aferrándome de ese modo a Sai, porque sentí ganas de separarme. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó para eso, pero después noté que no había sido mucho y que lo que en realidad me había separado de mi protector era mi nombre gritado con desesperación, venia de aquel inútil llamado Sasuke. Seguíamos de pie en la acera cerca de mi casa. Quise volverme, pero de algún modo Sai supo que el causante de aquel problema era Uchiha, porque no me soltó y le envió una oscura mirada.

- Naruto, por favor necesito hablar contigo, lo que viste… no… no era nada – trató de explicar, pero su voz era nerviosa.

- ¡no pienses que me engañas con eso!, ¡lo que vi era lo que era!, ¡demasiado claro!, ¡no necesito tus explicaciones o tontas excusas, Sasuke! – yo seguía aferrado a Sai quien aún miraba a Sasuke con odio.

- Naruto, por favor – escuché que su voz se cortaba – no era…

**Sasuke**

¿No era nada?, ¿a quién quería engañar? En aquel momento deseaba a Itachi más que nunca, más que a nadie. Aquel beso había sido estremecedor, pero porque en realidad lo deseaba. Había sentido una corriente por todo mi cuerpo cuanto toque sus labios, me había estremecido con su tacto… me había excitado…

- Nada – completé después de unos segundos, pero no sonaba convencido. Claro, no estaba diciendo la verdad. ¡Pero al carajo!, yo amaba a Naruto… desde el primer día en que lo vi… lo amaba… ¿lo amaba?

- Ni siquiera estás seguro de lo que dices, imbécil – fue la única vez que se volvió para verme, pero en sus ojos había odio y mucho dolor. Tomó al chico de la mano y salió corriendo, yo no supe si seguirle sería buena idea, pues hacía sólo unos pocos segundos estaba pensando que tal vez no le amara tanto como creía.

Di media vuelta y me encaminé rumbo a mi casa, pero apenas di unos dos pasos y paré en seco, ¿Qué diablos pensaría mi hermano de mi comportamiento?, primero me le había insinuado y hasta le robe un beso y quería llegar hasta el final con él y después había salido corriendo tras Naruto. Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de mí. No quería enfrentar a Itachi ahora. Cambié de rumbo aún con mis pensamientos hechos un asco y seguía sintiéndome muy mal de que ahora no estaba seguro si de verdad amaba a Naruto. Caminé por calles bastante concurridas con personas alegres, parejas amándose y niños riéndose, una mala selección para andar por ahí con mi pesadumbre, cuanto añoraba yo esa felicidad. Y si lo pensaba, si no era feliz era por mi maldita culpa. Mía y de las personas con las que me involucré para hacernos la vida imposible los unos a los otros.

El día en que conocí a Naruto, Shikamaru había empezado a plantear un plan estúpido para que una niña estuviera feliz y siguiera viviendo en sus cuentos de hadas, pero la verdad ganas de rehusarme no me faltaron, aunque si no lo hice fue porque aquellos ojos azules me pedían que lo hiciera. Pude ver en sus ojos tal dolor por la chica en cuestión que decidí hacerme el tonto y aceptar.

No era un secreto – al menos para mí – que me gustaban los hombres desde hacía algún tiempo. Había tenido algunas relaciones, pero nada con importancia. Tampoco era un secreto que al parecer a muchas chicas les gustaba con sólo verme una vez y también había tenido una que otra relación con chicas muy bellas, pero nada me había hecho sentir como aquel rubio… y ahora mi hermano. No estaba diciendo que me había enamorado de Itachi, pero sí podía decir que eso no había sido cualquier cosa. Conocía lo que era tener sexo por tenerlo, ahora mismo podía encontrarme a un buen tipo y llevármelo a la cama sin sentir nada más que placer vano y asqueroso, pero con Itachi había sido delicioso… ¡en qué diablos estoy pensando!

Sacudí mi cabeza y sentí que la sangre se amontonaba en mis mejillas, que imbécil soy. Sin embargo volví a pensar en él. No habíamos llegado al final, pero unos simples toquecitos me estaban haciendo dudar de la persona que amaba… ¡claro!, con Itachi había sido pura excitación, lo conocía de toda la vida, y siempre le había admirado y querido mucho, sólo había sido una confusión y un desate de hormonas. Se había sentido diferente de cualquier otro porque era mi hermano. Claro que amaba a Naruto… pero entonces ¿por qué seguía sintiéndome así?

También estaba Sakura. Cuando comencé a salir con ella había tenido que fingir que me gustaba y mucho, había dicho mil estupideces que me venían a la cabeza para encantarla y claro que había funcionado, pero seguía sin siquiera agradarme, era una niña estúpida y caprichosa. Si hacia eso era por Naruto… claro, después tenía que estropearlo besando al tipo.

Si lo seguía pensando, todo aquel problema en realidad en gran parte era mi culpa, porque por una vez en la vida no había dicho lo que quería… aunque también estaba aquel muerto de cabello rojo, Gaara, quien había aparecido para robarme a Naruto, quien al parecer disfrutaba mucho estar con él. Hice una mueca con ese pensamiento, no lo soportaba. Y escudriñando más también estaba el causante inicial, Rock-Lee. No le había tratado mucho, pues a leguas se notaba que era un perdedor sin esperanza, pero a Sakura le gustaba y eso me lo había dejado muy claro desde el principio, sólo salía conmigo para causarle celos, lo que no había ocurrido, pues al inútil este de verdad le gustaba Gaara. Eso me causó un poco de gracia, ¿por qué no dejábamos a la pelos rosas fuera de esto y nos arreglamos como la gente normal?, no era mala idea, pero ahora recuerdo que acabo de arruinarlo calentándome con Itachi. Solté aire algo deprimido y también recordé la última conversación que tuve con Sakura, ella me había dicho que podía irme, que ya no quería estar conmigo y eso me había dejado con la boca abierta, pero no creí mucho en ella hasta que dejo de hablarme como si le hubiera hecho algo realmente malo y aun cuando sabía que era libre seguía sintiéndome muy mal, porque Naruto estaba con Gaara y se veía muy feliz. Ella ahora rondaba con Rock- Lee, pero para mí era claro que a él ni pisca de que le importara, él quería a Gaara.

Seguía pensando en las complicaciones en las que nos habíamos metido cuando llegué sin querer a aquel café que había sido testigo de mucho de eso, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, en realidad aquel inútil de cabello rojo fue el que me dejó parado como estúpido fuera del local. Casi no lo pensé, sólo entré hecho una furia para hablar con él, me posé ahí frente a él esperando alguna reacción pero él sólo me miraba mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

Esperé unos segundos más con el ceño fruncido y empezando a sentirme muy estúpido, pero él habló a tiempo.

- ¿Vienes a presumirme que ya te acostaste con Naruto? – no era lo que esperaba en realidad, me aturdió y no fui capaz de contestar, sólo de poner una cara de consternación. Él pareció extrañarse también porque siguió hablando - ¿acaso no ha ido contigo?

- Si – conteste a penas audiblemente, miraba a Gaara a los ojos que estaban tan confundidos como los míos. Mi voz sonó insegura. Él hizo una cara incrédula.

- ¿y?

- ¿por qué estaría conmigo?

- ¿Qué?, ¿acaso no te lo dijo? – mi rostro le contestó – terminé con él esta mañana – desvió la mirada – sabía que seguía amándote, no lo retendría a la fuerza… prefiero que sea feliz… aunque sea contigo

Mi corazón dejó de latir, la respiración me fallaba y no entendí cómo mis pies seguían aguantando mi peso, me paralicé, sentí que mis ojos se cristalizaban.

- ¿pasa algo? – Gaara preguntó más por cortesía que por estar preocupado por mí, lo sabía, pero no pude contestarle, estaba demasiado aturdido

- Soy un inútil – pude ver por su cara que no me contradecía, pero que tampoco entendía aquel drama. Me senté sin ser invitado, aún pensando en la metida de pata que había cometido y también en cómo solucionarlo, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía muy bien.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pude ver que pregunto por mera curiosidad y porque quería que me fuera. Yo dudé en contar mi estupidez, pero tal vez eso lo pondría más claro.

- Naruto me ha pillado con alguien más – dije sin más, obviamente no diría que con mi hermano. Gaara se aterrorizó por eso y sentí como quería matarme ahí mismo, pero no lo hizo.

- ¡qué!, ¿acaso no sabes cuánto me costó quitarte a Sakura de encima? ¿Y no sabes cuánto me costó dejar a Naruto? – hablaba muy alterado y esto último lo dijo con mucha rabia.

- ¿qué? – sentí más su furia

- Hace un tiempo hablé con Sakura quedando que los dejaríamos en paz para que estuvieran juntos y ella y yo arreglaríamos las cosas con Rock- Lee, que en realidad no me importa, que ella haga lo que quiera… yo quiero a Naruto… quiero que sea feliz. ¡pero tenias que arruinarlo!

- Sakura no dijo nada – traté de excusarme, porque no era verdad, las palabras exactas de Sakura habían sido ya puedes largarte a revolcarte con Naruto en paz, no me importa, pero no había mencionado nada de un trato con Gaara, eso tenía que contar, ¿no?

- ¡por favor Sasuke si tanto amabas a Naruto como se te ocurre meterte con alguien más!

- ¡no fue…! Mi culpa – volví a tratar de excusarme, pero no podía.

Gaara seguía mirándome con furia y en mi interior algo se encargaba de hacerme sentir más mal. Ya lo había reconocido, la había cagado, porque el que Naruto fuera a mi casa voluntariamente no era algo normal, tampoco era normal que quisiera tirarme a mi hermano, pero de eso me encargaría luego, ahora tenía que arreglar las cosas, como pudiera…

Claro sonaba fácil…

Salí del café lo más rápido que me permitía el aturdimiento, si no me equivocaba en la calle en que encontré a Naruto había sido justo la suya, así que debía estar en su casa. Sólo tendría que ir a su casa y rogar perdón, claro seguía sonando fácil.

Me paré con los nervios a flor de piel frente a su puerta, ¿y si me abría su padre?, ¿Qué le diría?, ya lo había engañado una vez, la única vez que valió la pena todas mis estupideces, pero no creía contar con la misma suerte. Aun así lo hice. Llamé a la puerta y para el colmo de mis nervios nadie me respondió, así que insistí, una, dos, tres… silencio… y luego la perilla se movió y como temía salió su padre, quien me miraba algo extrañado, pero saludó normal.

- Necesito ver a Naruto – me apuré a decir.

- Claro, está en su habitación pero… - no le dejé continuar y me adentré aún demasiado alterado. Subí las escaleras de tres en tres y abrí la puerta con mucha fuerza… ¡pero por favor, esto ya es demasiado!

**¿y? que tal lo disfrutaron?**

**por favor no quieran golpearme jajajaja**

**me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes**

**XD**

**espero sus lindos (por favor eviten los malos T.T) reviews **


End file.
